


Christmas Sweater Weather

by Dodi3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodi3/pseuds/Dodi3
Summary: Adrien loses a bet to Nino and is punished accordingly.Wear an ugly sweater for every day of December.It doesn't seem too bad, though. Not at first.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Christmas Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> First post! Is it always this nerve-wracking?
> 
> Anyways, this was my part of a Christmas collab with 7 other writers over on the Miraculous Amino! The end is a bit rushed, but I hope it's still enjoyable ❤

On the first day of December, Adrien accepted a dare.

An innocent one from Nino over text, of course. When his eyes first alighted upon the 15px message, he easily overestimated his bet-completing power.

_I dare you to blow a kiss at Marinette, by the end of the day._

And, well, he lost.

Blow a kiss at Mari?? Of _all_ people?? While he considered her a close friend, the girl was still a bit jittery around him. Nino and Alya never seemed to face that problem, so why was he? Even though she had assured him that dislike was far from what she felt towards him, her behavior nonetheless raised questions.

Plus, the blonde conjured as he had taken a seat in front of her that same day, Nino smirking in his peripheral: what would Marinette think?

Adrien had no clue how she would react. Anger? Offense? Uneasiness? Something in his brain was telling him to watch the signs, but there were no signs _to_ read.

He realized that he simply did not have the willpower to commit to such a "simple" thing, as Nino called it.

So, ultimately, defeat was never too far away.

"Your father's gonna kill you when he sees this!" Plagg cackled around a mouthful of camembert, ignorant to Adrien's withering scowl.

The kwami wasn't wrong, as much as he loathed to admit. The sweater strewn almost-innocently across his bed was enough of an abomination to make his father reel.

And his father was never prone to revealing emotions.

"I think you mean _i_ _f_ he finds it," Adrien held up the viridian fabric, eyeing the cat (at least, it looked like a cat) embroidered in the center, "which he won't."

"This would've never happened in the first place if you had just, blown the girl a kiss! I do it to my girl all the time."

The blonde snorted a laugh, almost choking in the process, "Your _girl_? You mean the awful camembert I have to smell every morning?"

"Precisely! My pride and joy."

Rolling his eyes, Adrien set the sweater on the mattress and shed his button-down. He found it hard to be mad, even as he pulled the fruits of his failure over himself.

He jogged over to his mirror in the bathroom, with Plagg not too far behind.

"You know what? I think wearing these for the rest of the month won't be so bad," the boy winked at his kwami's reflection.

"I still don't understand why you failed that dare," The cat groaned. "You're a model! A literal heart-stealer!"

"But it's Mari we're talking about here!" Adrien spoke to the mirror. "She gets...flushed around me really easily! Who knows what could've happened if I'd done something like that? I don't know if I'm doing things _right_ around her."

"What do you define as 'right', exactly?"

Adrien's gaze flitted towards his window, making a note of the time. "Right as in, not seeming pushy or using my status to make Marinette uncomfortable."

Plagg only groaned, dragging his paws over his face and mumbling about the difficulties of being with someone so oblivious. He moved towards the door, most likely to his cheese storage.

Adrien followed. And he glanced at the window, remembering where he was supposed to be.

"Guess what Plagg?" His voice, much more enthusiastic than it needed to be, undoubtedly meant that they were doing something far beyond what the kwami liked. "We're going out!"

"No we are not," Plagg phased within his cheese cabinet, as if clinging to the nonexistent hope that he'd be spared. "I'm not coming."

"My apologies, god of destruction," Adrien said indifferently, as he called for his transformation right after.

And everything seemed normal, except...

Chat Noir looked down at himself.

The sweater wrapped tight around him, just as green and vibrant as before.

"Really making sure I uphold the deal, aren't you Plagg," He ran a hand through his unfettered bangs, knowing he'd receive an earful from the kwami later.

Taking a few steps towards the window, Chat Noir took in the view.

Being able to see everything through the floor-to-ceiling aperture was more of an advantage to him than anything else. He could view the outside, sometimes stick a hand out, and was the provider of his escape.

The latter what exactly what he planned to do.

A rush of glacial air whisked past him upon unlatching a sector of the window. It was only a brief introduction, a hint as to what the weather was like outside.

Making sure not to catch his sweater on any jagged edges, Chat hopped onto the sill, utilizing his baton to launch himself onto the adjacent building. Every once in a bit he'd feel something settle on his face as he hastened across the rooftops, snowflakes giving him their own personal greeting.

Though the sweater was an extra object to carry, it maintained some of the heat his suit didn't. Chat Noir muttered a breath of relief, reveling in the fact he wouldn't become a frozen _chat_ sicle before making it to patrol.

A couple meters away, Chat watched a familiar spotted figure pace along the apex of their meeting spot. Hugging herself and blowing out cold air, Ladybug checked her yoyo sporadically. With a start, the blonde opened his own weapon.

A string of messages awaited him, unread, all sent around the same time. The recent ones sounded a bit more worried—though it was hard to tell through text—and Chat's pulse increased tenfold.

The moments where the ravenette let her emotions take the wheel were ones he lived for. She was still a human, and it was always nice to see something other than the professional front she guarded as carefully as her earrings.

Despite wanting to examine the texts a little longer, Chat had a resolute goal to allay the girl's worries.

In a few leaps and bounds, he touched down behind her.

"You're looking a bit _ice-olated_ , M'lady."

She visibly stiffened. Then, she turned to look at him, slowly, in a way he found unsettling. Her glare tore through his insides and left his mouth slightly agape.

"Don't you even start-" Ladybug cut herself off, her face scrunching into one of confusion, and Chat remembered what he was wearing.

"I know, I know. It looks absolutely furr-bulous, doesn't it? I'm practically model material."

The last thing Chat Noir expected to hear was laughter. Yet there it was, tickling his ears and summoning a grin to the edge of his cheeks. She snorted through her nose, covering her face to stifle the sound.

"My god, you're such a dummy." Ladybug parted her fingers to glimpse at him, eyes alight with mirth. "That cold, kitty?"

"Actually," he leaned forward on his baton, batting his eyes at her form, "I lost a bet, and this pretty little thing here is what I have to pay for it."

"Definitely _not_ pretty," she crossed her arms, smirking at his deadpan, "and you seem unusually content for someone who...lost."

"I'm too happy with you to be sad." It would always be the truth.

The ravenette blinked slowly, like waking up from a dream. Chat cocked his head at her queerness.

Ladybug noticed his look. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just cold. We should start patrol."

"You should take my sweater." The words were out, without an ounce of forethought. Silence settled over them like the blanket of snow that was soon to cover Paris. Chat's temperature rose to alarming degrees, and suddenly even his suit felt too warm to wear.

"I-I mean, if you wanted to, but then again if you don't, t-that's fine..." The blonde scrambled for words, but found himself completely and utterly lost when he met his partner's eyes.

She looked equally as flustered. "Y-yeah. After...after patrol? Wait. Maybe? U-um, after..." The ravenette, red-faced for a reason other than the cold, grabbed her yoyo and hurled herself eastward. The same direction _he_ was supposed to be monitoring. It was uncommon for Ladybug to make mistakes like that.

Blowing out air and burrowing himself inside his extra apparel, Chat's mind was a fire fueled by his embarrassment and a tiny, tiny bit of pleasure. He basically asked Ladybug if she wanted to wear his sweater. Didn't that cross like, all lines of the friend-zone?

This was all Nino's fault.

And, to be honest, it was probably his too.

But...she _did_ mention something after patrol.

Before he could even begin to ponder what that meant, Chat needed to move. He turned for the opposite route Ladybug had taken, and even though their distance increased, the thought of her flared bright and bold in his mind like a billboard.

And the blonde wondered, idly, what the next weeks of December would bring.


End file.
